Liens indéfectibles
by Uhlyd
Summary: Alors que le mariage entre Ron et Hermione est imminent, un incident survient. Les conséquences ne seront pas au goût de tous et il se pourrait bien que la vie de Hermione en soit bouleversée de fond en comble...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à ceux ayant eu l'amabilité de cliquer sur cette fic ! Fic qui est ma première depuis un certain temps... J'ose espérer que ça vous plaira et avoir quelques retours, positifs ou négatifs, ne soyez pas indulgents._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous avec ce prologue !_

* * *

Le Terrier était en effervescence. Un certain nombre de personnes courraient dans tous les sens, vérifiant et re-vérifiant que tout était en ordre. Le reste était dispersé en petits groupes, papotant et buvant en attendant le début de la cérémonie. Au centre du jardin, un grand chapiteau blanc s'élevait, pointe vers le ciel, majestueux.

Accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre de Ginny, Hermione soupira. Elle qui souhaitait un mariage plutôt intime, c'était raté. Mais elle s'en doutait. Avec Molly Weasley comme belle-mère, elle se trouvait déjà chanceuse que tout le monde magique ne soit pas invité.

On toqua à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, une tête rousse passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

"Hermione ? Tu es prête ?"

Ginny Potter, anciennement Weasley, était son témoin et accessoirement sa plus proche amie. Pas que Hermione en ait des tas, mais de toutes les filles qu'elle connaissait, c'était celle avec qui s'entendait le mieux. En ce jour, elle avait passé une jolie robe verte. Elle était déjà belle en toutes circonstances, mais apprêtée, sa beauté n'était que plus lumineuse.

Hermione s'observa dans le miroir. Elle ne se trouvait pas belle, à peine jolie. Mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui elle aimait ce que son reflet lui envoyait. Elle se sourit.

"Je suis prête."

Aujourd'hui, elle se mariait et rien ni personne ne viendrait gâcher ça.

* * *

Ronald Weasley était un homme heureux. Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin se lier à la femme de sa vie. Une femme forte, courageuse et terriblement intelligente. Parfois, il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ait bien voulu de lui. Ils avaient beau être amis depuis plus de dix ans maintenant, parfois, il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Il soupira.

"Et bien alors ? Tu n'es pas heureux de te marier ?"

Ron se retourna avant de sourire à son meilleur ami, son beau-frère depuis bientôt deux ans, Harry Potter. Il était accessoirement le sauveur du monde sorcier, mais c'était une autre histoire.

"Si, bien sûr !" s'écria le roux.

Harry lui offrit un sourire rassurant, comme s'il avait compris ce qui le taraudait.

"Tout va bien se passer, Ron. Vous vous aimez, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait se mettre entre vous. Alors calme toi. Tu vas descendre, tu vas épouser la plus belle femme du monde, enfin, après ma femme" Ils rirent ensemble "Ensuite, vous allez vivre dans cette charmante maison que tu as acheté et tout se passera bien."

"Tu as raison" sourit Ron "Nous y allons ?"

Harry acquiesça et ensemble, ils descendirent.

* * *

Alors que Hermione se préparait à passer la porte pour aller dans le jardin, elle fut interceptée par Molly. Sa future belle-mère l'approcha avec un sourire doux et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ginny fit un clin d'oeil à son amie avant de s'éclipser.

"Excuse moi de t'avoir retenue, Hermione. Mais tant que tout le monde n'est pas installé, tu ne peux pas y aller." lui dit doucement Molly. "Je t'ai retenue également afin de te faire une proposition."

"Je vous écoute."

"Voilà. Étant donné que tes parents n'ont pas retrouvé la mémoire, ils ne sont pas présents aujourd'hui. Mais" elle coupa Hermione qui allait rétorquer "je sais que tu as monté une étude afin de leur faire retrouver leurs souvenirs. Et je sais également qu'elle touche presque au but. Mais tu ne peux décidément pas aller à l'autel seule. Ce serait très mal vu."

Hermione ne pu qu'acquiescer de mauvaise grâce. Molly lui sourit.

"C'est pour cela que je te propose qu'Arthur t'y accompagne. Ce n'est pas très conventionnel, je l'admets, mais notre famille est celle qui t'a prise sous son aile lorsque tu es arrivée dans le monde sorcier. De ce fait, ce ne sera pas aussi, et bien, choquant que si tu y allais seule. Acceptes-tu ?"

La brune aurait bien argumenté, mais elle savait le monde sorcier très conservateur. De ce fait, elle n'avait pas l'envie de se prendre la tête à battre des bras dans le vide.

"Puisqu'il le faut."

* * *

La première chose qu'Hermione remarqua en entrant sous le chapiteau fut le très grand nombre de personnes présentes. A vrai dire, elle n'était même pas sûre de connaître la moitié de ces gens. En prenant le bras de monsieur Weasley, qui l'accompagnait à l'autel, elle remarqua une grande femme blonde qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir ici : en effet, elle la détestait. Rita Skeeter eut un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace en la voyant. Elle se reprit et regarda droit devant elle. Son regard fut alors happé par celui qui deviendrait son mari dans les prochaines minutes à suivre.

Ron était très élégant, vêtu d'une robe sorcière de cérémonie. Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une robe pouvait mettre autant en valeur. Se sentant s'égarer, elle se ressaisit, les joues rouges.

Elle attrapa la main que lui tendait son compagnon, relâchant le bras de son beau-père. Il l'attira à lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

"Tu es magnifique."

Elle sentit de nouveau ses joues s'enflammer et il lui fit un sourire amusé. Elle allait lui répondre quand le mage de cérémonie arriva. Elle se redressa. Le mage se racla la gorge avant de commencer.

"Sorciers et sorcières. Si nous sommes réunis en ces lieux, c'est afin de lier cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage."

Alors que le mage continuait son discours, Hermione se sentit de nouveau mal. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa magie se rebelle aujourd'hui ? Elle secoua doucement la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place, et manqua le regard interrogatif de Ron.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, acceptez-vous de prendre Hermione Jean Granger pour épouse, devant la Magie, de l'aimer, de la chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?"

Ron déglutit, rougit et bégaya "Oui, je le veux"

Hermione prit l'alliance de son futur mari, et malgré qu'elle se sente mal, elle lui passa la bague au doigt. Elle lui lâcha précipitamment la main, comme si la bague l'avait brûlée.

"Hermione Jean Granger, acceptez-vous de prendre Ron Billius Weasley pour époux, devant la Magie, de l'aimer, de le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?"

Combattant ses nausées de plus en plus fortes, Hermione répondit clairement.

"Oui, je le veux."

Alors que Ron approchait doucement l'alliance de son annulaire, Hermione senti sa magie se rebeller. Sa tête lui tourna, tout son corps la fit souffrir. Une grande lumière blanche l'aveugla. Puis la lumière vira rapidement au rouge.

Elle ne remarqua pas le mouvement de recul des invités, l'air fortement choqué du mage de cérémonie et des Sang-Pur présent, ni Harry qui accourrait vers elle. Elle se senti juste projetée en arrière.

Puis ce fut le noir complet.


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous et m_ _erci beaucoup pour vos reviews/follow/favorite, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hermione avait l'impression de flotter. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas éveillée, personne, même dans le monde magique, ne flottait pendant son sommeil. Ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit sombre. En y regardant de plus près, elle pouvait voir comme des éclairs qui se déchaînés autour d'elle. Son instinct lui souffla qu'il s'agissait de sa magie. Elle sentait donc tout autour d'elle sa magie faire rage, comme si elle était en colère. Mais en partie contre elle. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Que c'était-il passé ? Son cerveau essayait de fonctionner à vive allure mais elle était incapable de réfléchir. Exténuée, elle abandonna.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla vraiment, Hermione sentit tout de suite la différence : elle avait mal partout. Elle avait l'impression de s'être pris une brique sur le crâne en même temps qu'une gueule de bois. Et tout son corps était endoloris. Méticuleusement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Mal lui en pris. Il n'y avait pas de rideaux et c'était l'après-midi : elle se pris la lumière du jour de plein fouet. Avec un gémissement, elle referma les yeux.

Comme si c'était un signal, elle entendit des bruits de pas rapide se rapprochant d'elle. Puis une présence à ses côtés.

"Miss Granger ?"

Elle essaya de rouvrir les yeux. Avec un certain effort, elle réussi à distinguer son environnement. De larges fenêtres lui faisaient face, la cause de la lumière donc. Tout le reste était d'un blanc immaculé. L'hôpital ? Hermione tourna doucement mais douloureusement vers la personne à ses côtés.

"Mrs Pomfresh ?"

L'infirmière de Poudlard lui sourit.

"Miss Granger, vous nous avez tous fait très peur. Pouvez-vous vous redresser ?"

Hermione acquiesça et se releva doucement.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi suis-je à Poudlard ?"

"Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?" s'étonna Mrs Pomfresh.

"Je sais que j'étais au Terrier, que j'allais me marier avec Ron... Une grande lumière puis plus rien."

"En effet, après un acte de Magie aussi fort, ce n'est pas étonnant que vous soyez dans cet état après. Je vais vous ausculter." Elle sortit sa baguette.

"Un acte de magie ? Mais pourquoi ?"

"Chaque chose en son temps, miss." gronda gentiment l'infirmière "J'ai malheureusement ordre de ne rien vous expliquer avant la venue de certaines personnes."

La bouche de Hermione forma un "o" parfait. Elle se renfrogna quelque peu mais n'insista pas, connaissant le caractère de la femme qui s'occupait d'elle. Après quelques instants de silence où les sorts de diagnostique faisaient leur office, Mrs Pomfresh reprit la parole.

"Tout à l'air en ordre. Votre magie reste légèrement instable, mais rien de bien méchant. Faites tout de même attention à ne pas trop l'utiliser dans les prochains jours, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Buvez moi ces potions, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas encore insensibilisée à la douleur." Hermione s'exécuta sans rechigner "Bien. Avez-vous des questions ? Pas sur ce qui vous a amené ici, bien entendu." rajouta-t-elle.

"Et bien... Pourquoi suis-je à Poudlard ? Depuis combien de temps ?"

"Vous êtes à l'école parce que Mr Potter vous a amené ici. Il était très inquiet à votre sujet, après votre chute et à raison. Et à cause de vos, comment dire, statuts dans la société sorcière, il a pensé que vous seriez plus tranquille ici qu'à Sainte-Mangouste. Il m'a également affirmé qu'il avait plus confiance en moi. Je penche surtout pour le fait que les journalistes n'ont pas accès à Poudlard. Et cela fait presque une semaine que vous êtes ici, miss Granger."

"U-une semaine ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible !" s'horrifia Hermione "Pourquoi aussi longtemps ?"

"Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, miss, mais en arrivant, vous étiez dans un état de faiblesse magique assez importante. Vous avez simplement dormi assez pour que votre noyau se recharge."

"Mais je n'ai pas utilisé la magie..."

Avant que son interlocutrice ne puisse répondre, les doubles portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent en grand, claquant presque contre les murs. Exaspérée, elle se leva et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers les visiteurs.

"Mr Weasley ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes plus élève ici que vous devez vous comporter comme une brute. Ceci est une infirmerie et je tiens au calme de ma patiente !"

Hermione sourit en entendant son fiancé se faire rabrouer. Elle imaginait très bien ses oreilles rouges de gêne et ses justifications bredouillées. Elle entendit Mrs Pomfresh soupirer.

"Mr Potter, j'ose espérer que vous serez plus calme que votre collègue. Votre amie a encore besoin de repos."

Le bruit caractéristique des portes se fermant résonna dans la pièce et la jeune femme eu juste le temps de tourner la tête avant de voir Harry et Ron se mettre à son chevet. Son fiancé lui prit la main et son ami vint lui embrasser tendrement le front. La distance que mettait son petit-ami entre eux lui fit froncer les sourcils.

"Tu vas bien, Mione ?"

Elle grimaça intérieurement au surnom, mais elle sourit pour faire bonne mesure.

"Plutôt fatiguée mais ça va. Mieux grâce aux potions de Mrs Pomfresh."

"Cette femme n'a pas changé depuis l'école" bougonna Ron "elle ressemble vraiment à un dragon."

Harry rit. "On ne peut pas lui reprocher de bien faire son travail."

"Les garçons, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Ils eurent l'air gêné soudainement. Ron regardait par la fenêtre, l'air légèrement fermé et triste et Harry se gratta l'arrière de la nuque. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence avant que le brun prenne la parole.

"Et bien... Pas vraiment en fait. Une enquête est en cours mais nous ne pouvons pas y participer, nous sommes trop proches de toi."

"Oh. Pourquoi être si gênés si vous ne savez rien ?"

Elle vit distinctement Ron se tendre et Harry lui jeter un regard peiné.

"Je... Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais il y a eu une grande lumière avant que tout ça, que tu sois blessée, n'arrive."

"C'est vrai, une grande lumière blanche. Je... Si je ne me trompe pas, il me semble qu'elle a viré au rouge, non ?"

S'en fut apparemment trop pour le roux. Il se leva d'un bond, renversant la chaise, et sortit de la pièce presque en courant. Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts, regardait, choquée, les doubles portes de l'infirmerie se fermer. Harry soupira.

"Ne lui en veux pas, Hermione, c'est dur à vivre pour lui."

"Comment ça, c'est dur à vivre ?" en voyant le visage de son ami, elle paniqua "Harry, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?"

C'est l'air incroyablement las qu'il lui répondit.

"Écoute... Sur le coup, j'étais trop paniqué pour le remarquer mais cette lumière rouge symbolise quelque chose, Hermione. Tous les Sang-Pur présents étaient en état de choc, Ginny la première. J'ai dû lui tirer les vers du nez pour comprendre."

La brune était impatiente et plein d'appréhension à la fois. Tout son corps était tendu vers son meilleur ami, à l'affût de la moindre parole qui sortirait de sa bouche.

"Sache que déjà, cette lumière, c'était ta magie Hermione. C'est pour ça que tu étais proche de l'épuisement magique en arrivant. T'approcher après que tu te sois évanouie... Ça n'a pas été une mince affaire. Ta magie tourbillonnait pour que personne ne t'approche." Il se frotta la nuque une nouvelle fois.

"Viens en aux faits, Harry." Elle avait essayé de paraître assurée, mais elle su que sa détresse se ressentait. Son instinct lui criait qu'il y avait une mauvaise nouvelle. Sa logique également. Sinon, Ron ne serait pas parti comme ça.

"D'après ce que m'a dit Ginny, c'est normal que la magie des mariés se manifeste. Mais pas aussi violemment. Sauf dans certains cas. Comme le tien. Si... Si la lumière est devenue rouge et vous a littéralement expulsés dans des coins opposés, c'est parce que..." Harry hésita "c'est parce que ta magie refuse de te lier à Ron."

Sous le choc, Hermione eu un mouvement de recul. Elle fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche comme pour argumenter mais rien ne sortit. Au bout de quelques interminables minutes de silence, elle demanda doucement à Harry de partir. Conscient de son état d'esprit, il lui serra brièvement la main et sortit.

* * *

Harry vint la voir tous les jours. Ron et Ginny l'accompagnaient parfois, rarement en même temps. Hermione se remettait petit à petit à comprendre les informations qu'on lui avait transmises. Mais comprendre ne signifiait pas accepter. Une fois sortie de l'infirmerie, elle comptait bien faire ses propres recherches. Il n'y avait aucune raison que ça se produise. Pourquoi sa magie aurait-elle refusée de la laisser se marier avec Ron ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Fière de ses résolutions, elle faisait de son mieux pour rester tranquille, sous l'œil avisé de Mrs Pomfresh.

Finalement, alors qu'on lui disait qu'enfin, elle pouvait retourner chez elle, et donc dévorer tous les livres sur le sujet qu'elle trouverait, elle eut la visite des Aurors. Elle fut donc installée, avec Harry et Ron. Elle fit un effort, mais ne fut visiblement pas la seule, afin de se contenir. Elle souhaitait des réponses.

"Miss Granger, Aurors Potter et Weasley."

Ils saluèrent en retour l'homme qui se présenta comme étant l'Auror Fiertalon.

"Je tiens personnellement à m'excuser pour le temps qu'aura pris cette enquête, mais le Ministre a insisté pour que l'on vérifie en priorité que ce n'ait pas été une attaque contre vous." Harry grogna, Fiertalon l'ignora "Une fois cette option exclue, nous avons pu nous concentrer sur ce que nous pensions être vraiment : un refus de la magie de miss Granger dans ce mariage."

Ron pinça les lèvres et Hermione se tordit les mains.

"Grâce à l'aide précieuse que nous a fourni le Mage de cérémonie Barlow, nous avons pu conclure la cause de ce déploiement de magie soudain. Contrairement à ce que nous avons pensé d'abord, il ne s'agit pas d'une incompatibilité évidente."

Ron soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait pas été désigné comme moins que rien par la magie de sa fiancé. Ce n'était pas _sa_ faute. Mais après le soulagement vint immédiatement la perplexité, puis le doute. Si ce n'était pas lui, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il n'y avait pas mille et-une raisons à un refus magique de mariage.

Hermione regardait avec fascination le visage du roux passer par plusieurs couleurs. De blanc à naturel, puis de naturel à blanc, puis rouge. Quand Ron devenait rouge, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

"Après quelques recherches" repris l'Auror "Nous avons pu constaté que la magie de miss Granger s'en était principalement pris à Mr Weasley, mais surtout à elle-même."

Voyant que ses amis, trop plongés dans leurs reflexions ne demanderaient pas et que son supérieur gardait le silence, Harry se lança.

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

"Cela signifie que ce mariage était considéré comme un acte de trahison de la part de miss Granger envers sa magie."

Si Hermione haussa simplement les sourcils d'incompréhension, le visage de Ron devint si rouge qu'Harry crut qu'il allait exploser. Il se leva avec violence, se tourna vers la seule femme du groupe pour certainement l'enguirlander, puis se ravisa, non sans injurier le monde entier dans sa barbe.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?"

"Miss Granger, je dois vous avouer qu'à sa place, j'aurais très certainement réagit de la même manière."

Hermione et Harry sursautèrent, choqués. Leur incompréhension était flagrante.

"J-je suis désolée, Auror Fiertalon, mais je ne comprends pas."

"Ah vous ne comprenez pas ?" la voix de l'homme, pourtant censé être impartial, était chargée de dédain "Et bien peut-être comprendrez-vous que le monde sorcier n'a rien à voir avec le monde moldu sur ce point-là. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Mage Barlow, je vous laisse terminer."

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et parti, sous le regard médusé des deux amis. Harry fut le premier à se reprendre.

"Excusez-moi, Mage, mais pouvez-vous nous expliquer ? Je crois que ni moi, ni mon amie ne comprenons."

Le mage soupira. "Sachez que ce que votre amie a fait est très grave, mais surtout très dangereux. Elle aurait pu mourir et Mr Weasley également."

"Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait !" explosa Hermione "On me parle comme si, comme si j'étais dégoûtante mais je ne sais pas pourquoi !"

Barlow pinça les lèvres.

"Miss, sachez que mentir ne vous aidera pas plus. Vous ne connaissiez peut-être pas les conséquences de votre acte, mais vos actions restent douteuses. Il n'est pas possible de se marier deux fois dans le monde sorcier, sachez le."

Hébétée, Hermione regarda le mage sans comprendre.

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Miss Granger, vous êtes déjà mariée."


End file.
